Jurassic Park: Survival
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Two girls, both sisters. After their boat is wreaked in the storm around Isla Sorna and it doesn't take long for them to figure out what island they are on. And what's even more shocking…is that they end up becoming part of a Velociraptor pack!
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park: Survival

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Jurassic Park. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes only. That is all. **_

**Summary:**** Two girls, both sisters. After their boat is wreaked in the storm around Isla Sorna. Both sisters found themselves washed ashore on a strange island. It didn't take long for them to know where they were. And what's even more shocking…is that they end up becoming part of a Velociraptor pack!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Two years!! That's how long my sister; Kelly and I have been on this island. Two very long, stressful, fighting for your life years. But we somehow managed to stay alive in this dangerous place._

_When our boat got destroyed in the hurricane, both of us thought we were dead. Before heading deep into the forest to find some sort of shelter, we salvaged what we could from the remains of the ship._

_Amazingly, I found our uncles rifles, guns, knifes, ammo, and medical supplies in a chest further down on the beach from where Kelly and I washed up on. I couldn't understand why they weren't on the bottom of the sea, but at that current point in time, I just didn't really give a damn. We had means to protect ourselves and that's all that mattered._

_We had to thank God that our dear uncles taught us how to use them when were little. At twenty-four I was a hell of a marksmen and Kelly was a great one as well._

_Packing as much as we could of what we found, the two of us hurried into the forest. Totally unaware of how our futures would greatly changed…forever._

(Present)

"How much freakin' longer?" my sister Kelly muttered into the mic as she stood in the safety and seclusion of her tree.

"Stop whining will ya," I said to her through my ear mic.

Believe it or not, the two of us were hunting. After being on the island for over two years, we quickly learned that hunting on the ground wasn't always the best plan. So we took to the trees. Hell, even hunting in the trees wasn't always safe.

I felt myself wanting to laugh at that small attempt of a joke.

We had been standing in our respective trees for a little over three hours and not one damn herbivore had come past. This was really beginning to irritate the hell out of me.

I still heard Kelly whining about being hungry, when I heard rustling beneath my branch.

Instantly I froze, whatever it was, I didn't want to scare it away or let it know that I was above it.

Carefully looking down, I noticed that it was an Iguanodon, an herbivore. Three tons of meat. Oh how pleased I was with this sight. Looks like the Lorena sisters were gonna eat today…or rather tonight I should say. I just hoped that it wouldn't smell me or whatever.

See an Iguanodon walked on four legs, but it was able to run on just two. My fear was it would spot me and bolt without giving me the chance to fire my rifle. I really couldn't let that happen here.

Raising my rifle, I tried to get myself into a position that wouldn't make much noise and allow me to aim at the animal.

Reaching up to my ear, I turned down the vocal volume so that Kelly wouldn't sound so damn loud if she decided to speak. Last thing I needed was this animal hearing voices. Great another joke that I couldn't laugh at.

Carefully taking aim, I forced my feet to stay in the balancing position. Knowing that if my feet moved just an inch, I'd end up possibly falling to my death. Not how I wanted to go.

My breath caught in my throat as the creature glanced up in my direction. I had to thank the gods that there were leaves and a few little branches disguising the rifle and me.

My blue eyes locked onto the golden ones of the Iguanodon. I aimed right between the eyes, hoping that it wouldn't look back down. I had the perfect shot and almost anything would ruin it.

The Iguanodon looked like it was in some sort of trance, for it didn't look away.

A smile spread across my face as I squeezed the trigger and fired a single shot between its eyes.

The animal didn't have time to cry out and fell to its side, in a bloody dead heap to the ground.

"Darla? Darla! Are you all right?" I heard Kelly call into the ear set.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine, plus, I just got us dinner. You can come out of your perch now."

"Yes! I'm starving!" she answered.

I laughed; Kelly could act like such a child sometimes. Though in the past, it may have been annoying. Right now, I actually enjoyed it. Mainly because the both of us acted childish on occasion.

I guess being on an island really brought out our inner child.

"Just hurry it up. I'm not all too sure if anything else heard it, and I'm not taking the chance of having you getting eaten."

Any other time at any other place, that would have been a hilarious joke, but here on this island there was nothing funny about that statement. For it was nightmarishly true.

"Right."

I jumped from my branch, landing on the ground with a grunt. After having lived here for two years and hunting in the trees, I learned rather quickly how to land on my feet without falling flat on my ass.

Taking a dagger out from my belt, I made sure that the blade was sharp by carefully tracing my finger on the edge feeling the sharpness without piercing the skin.

"Perfect," I softly muttered, walking over to the dead Iguanodon and slicing a bite-sized piece of flesh. "If I had a fire, I could be having steak right now. Medium, not rare."

Kelly came running into the area a few moments later, looking rather flushed and pale.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

She came and collapsed right down next to me.

"You will not believe what I just saw."

"Try me."

My sister gave me a funny look.

"There's a raptor a mile away from here, looks hurt bad and there some Compys trying to eat it."

I didn't know what had come over me, but I quickly stood up rifle in had and began to walk towards the brush.

"Where…where are you going?"

I swiftly turned back, a look of determination on my face.

"I'm going to go help that animal."

Kelly stared at me like I had grown another head. Maybe I have, but I didn't give a damn. Compys were the worst sort of creatures on this Island and I wasn't about to have those little carnivorous bastards killing what I considered to be one of the most beautiful dinosaurs that have ever existed.

"Don't give me that look, Kel. I know exactly what I'm doing. Now are you going to come and show me where or do I have to drag you along?"

She quickly got out of her state of shock, grabbed the medical bag and ran over to my side.

I took that to mean that she was willing to come with me, even if she thought that I was crazy. Well, crazy people do tend to live longer than most.

"Are you sure…" Kelly shut up at the glare that I threw towards her.

A few moments later we crouched in the bushes, seeing a raptor, female by looks of it, laying on its stomach and snapping at the Compys that were trying to get close enough for a bite. From where I was, I could see that its right leg was badly hurt. Well, from all the blood that was pouring out it looked to be bad.

Squinting a bit, I could see something white sticking out of the female raptor's leg.

_A bone,_ my mind whispered. So the raptor must have either gotten into a fight or it broke its leg some other way. I knew that I had to help the animal. Nuts as that sounded, I couldn't stand to see something as lovely as that just get eaten by a creature almost ten times smaller than it. And exaggeration probably, but it seemed to fit in with what I was thinking.

I took a step forward to leave from our hiding place.

"Darla!" Kelly hissed, grabbing my arm. "You're crazy!"

I rolled my eyes, yanking my arm out of her grasp and left the 'safety' of the bushes. I fired a single shot into the air, causing the Compys to scatter in fear.

The female raptor didn't make a sound, just stared at me. Watching my every movement almost as if she were trying to figure out what in the hell I was doing.

Taking a step in her direction, the raptor jerked its head towards me hissing menacingly.

I raised a brow at it and crossed my arms.

"Oh, yeah. Like you're all that intimidating with a broken leg," I pointed out. The raptor cocked its pale, scaly head to the side. I shivered inwardly; something within the amber colored eyes told me that this creature was able to understand everything that I had just said. Creepy, very creepy. Well maybe not all that creepy.

Taking a few steps more, I noticed that the raptor was no longer hissing at me and just staring, calculating, trying to figure out what I was and what I was trying to do.

Kelly gasped from where she was still hiding, not liking the fact that I was close to this creature. Tough luck, kiddo!

Kneeling down, I placed a hand gently on the female's leg. It didn't do anything but stare. That stare was really beginning to worry, but I was a great at acting like nothing bothered me. Taking my other hand, I placed it on the other side; make sure to not touch the bone just yet. I wanted this raptor to trust me. Why? I have no idea, but if I was going to place the bone back in, I needed this animal to know that I was here to help it.

Call me a fool, but I just couldn't help myself.

I looked back into the raptor's golden eyes. There was something primal and trusting about them. Interesting thing is, I wasn't frightened by it. In fact, I smiled gently at the creature, to which it cocked its head at me and cooed.

"This is gonna hurt," I said softly. "So I'm apologizing in advance."

Not long after I said this, I put my hands on either side of the exposed bone and all but slammed it back into place. The female roared with pain, legs kicking and one of its killer claws digging its way into my middle. _GOD DAMN IT!!!!! THIS FUCKING HURTS!_

I didn't scream. I couldn't, some strange force was preventing from doing so and I couldn't tell if it was from having a six-inch lethal claw digging into my stomach or from something else all together.

Letting out a strangled groan, I motioned with my head for Kelly to come and she did, bringing the bandages with her.

She didn't gasp or say anything as she saw the raptor's claw in my middle. Kelly just took some detoxifying ointment, gently rubbed into the poor animal's leg. It hissed out in pain, digging its claw a little deeper and moving to side a little as it tried to move its injured leg. I knew that I was going to have on hell of an interesting scar after this.

My eyes were squeezed tightly shut as I felt tears well up from behind my lids. A few seconds later, I felt the wrappings being secured around the female's leg and its claw instantly removing from my stomach.

I fell backwards onto the ground, holding onto my bleeding wound, gasping for breath. I still refused to scream.

"You are such an idiot," Kelly said, kneeling next to me, placing some of that ointment on my injury. I hissed at the stinging sensation that ripped through it. She just tsked at me, wrapping some other bandages around my middle and securing it tightly. I had half a mind to smack her upside the head, but then again, she had every right to treat me this way. But I just couldn't let the raptor die! Not my favorite carnivore of all time!!! "But, I'm glad that you're an idiot."

A smile graced my lips as she sat down next to me. We were both feeling rather good about ourselves, but that's when we heard a shuffling sound.

Puzzled, we looked to the side and saw the raptor trying to get up.

She raised her head into the air a little ways and began cawing, hooting and roaring. Kelly and I blinked a few times.

That's when it hit me: she was calling for the others of her pack. Peachy! Now we really some worrying to do!!!

"We're in a lot of trouble," we whispered as we heard rustling coming from the bushes nearby.

Didn't take long for the raptors to start coming. Three of the pack appeared five seconds after our injured friend began calling. Two males and one female.

They looked from each other to my sister and me. They growled dangerously, splitting up and surrounding us in a stalk-like fashion. I shivered inwardly. _Pack hunters._

Four more raptors came into view. Two females and two males. They were sort of ignoring the injured female and keeping a close eye on Kelly and myself.

A small trickle of fear tore its way down my spine.

"We're in a whole lot of trouble," Kelly muttered quietly. The fear was rolling off of her in waves.

Glancing over to the sidelines, in our old hiding place, I knew that going for the rifle hidden there would have been nothing short of foolhardy. I was in no condition to be doing anything, not even fighting.

One of the males reared back, preparing to strike when something blocked its view of us. Blinking back puzzlement, I looked up to see the injured female had hopped its way over and was now protecting us from the others. She snarled and hooted at them. It hit me then that this injured female was the Alpha of the pack.

_We just saved the Alpha!_ My mind uttered softly. This was just too freaking cool. Odd, but cool.

She looked back over her shoulder at me and it was like she telling me that everything was all right. The pain in my middle was temporarily forgotten as she limped over closer, leaned down a little and nuzzled my head.

The others of the pack just watched before coming over and pushing Kelly with their heads, demanding that she get up. The look on her face told me that she thought they were going to kill her, but somehow I greatly doubted that. I didn't understand why though.

"It's all right, Kel," I said, pushing myself up, groaning in mild pain.

"Are you nuts?"

I smiled down at her as I braced myself with my feet. "No, I'm not. Now get up before they get pushy."

Kelly blinked a few times, before nodding and getting up in slight hesitation. She was a little iffy about this. Hell, in a way, so was I.

_This is just going to be a little too weird for my taste,_ I thought, clutching an arm to my side as the raptors all began to walk deeper into the trees. Well, the Alpha and one other female stayed back to guide us into the woods to follow.

Kelly and I weren't exactly doing cartwheels about this, but then again, having helped the Alpha female with her injury, maybe they weren't thinking of us as a meal. At least it was wishful thinking on my part. This was all happening just a little too freaking fast for my taste.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, that's chapter one. I know that's a little short and might not make too much sense, but hey, give me a break will ya. I've got like five or six other stories that I've been working on and still am. It's hard to just stay focused on one story when you've got so many other great ideas that you'd like to get down.**

**Let me know what y'all think of it. I think it's a pretty good start. I hope that all of you think so too. Chapter two will be up in the next few days probably. I might postpone putting up another chapter until I've done some chapters for my other unfinished stories. Well, catch ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: PACK WELCOMINGXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The raptors led us to a creek with a river flowing passed some shrubs and I couldn't help but wonder if we actually were being taken here to be killed or thanked. Exactly how they'd thank us was beyond me!

Kelly huddled next to my back, clinging on tightly to my tank top. She was really terrified. Hell I would have been too if I wasn't more worried about my injuries than my life. The wound that the Alpha female had given was really starting to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to walk before passing out.

"Darla," Kel whispered, her voice a little stiff. "Were are they taking us?"

I shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea."

Oh, yeah! That's a real good way of comforting your sister, stupid.

Didn't take us long to get through the shrubs and what I saw nearly had me sputtering in shock.

Near a small river, there were several empty nests and at least three or four other raptors guarding them. This was highly odd. Why protect nests that don't have eggs? Doesn't make any sense!

Groaning, I seated myself under the roofing of a tree that sat closest to the water. Kelly sat down right nest to me; the worry was just flowing off of her. I must have been really messed up.

The female that I had helped was staring at me intently as she hobbled over to where my sister and I were sitting. If I had been a normal person, I would have been scared out of my freaking gourd! Thank goodness I'm not normal.

Kelly was normal that much was for certain. If the fear that I felt from her wasn't that much of an indication, then it was the way she was gripping my arm and watching the pack. I had half a mind to slap her in the freaking head for being so damn terrified of these creatures.

Yes! They can kill us at any given moment, but somehow, I doubted that they would. Call it a gut instinct or an animal connection. Hell you could call it wishful thinking or stupidity. Either way, it was something to think about.

The raptor looked at me with her head cocked to the side before tucking herself down to lay next to me, with Kelsey on the other side, and nudged her face against mine. The feel of scaly skin wasn't as all scaly as I had thought, it was warm, leathery and…strangely enough: soft.

"I take it you want to sleep here with me and my sister?" I asked her. She just looked at me, a gleam within her eyes that seemed to resemble a smile. Crazy! My eyes momentarily floated over to the other members of the pack as they nestled down for some much-needed sleep it looked like.

I nearly screamed in panic as 'Selene', I had to give the female a name and for some twisted reason, that particular name ended up popping into my skull, laid her head in my lap. I suppose it has to do with the fact that she sort of reminded me of someone that I had known on the mainland named Selene. I thought that was a better name than 'killer' or 'saber'. Or maybe I got that name from the lack of blood to my brain.

A small smile graced my lips. I didn't know why, but it was rather cute. Kinda like a dog or a cat that was loving up on its owner. Thing was, I didn't own Selene and she sure as hell wasn't a cat or a dog for that matter.

Taking my right hand, I started to gently rub her snout and to me and Kelly's surprise, she started purring…loudly purring. I was thinking that the raptors might be more closely related to cats than to birds, because I was sure that there were no purring birds flying around.

_Nuts! That's all I can say! This whole thing is just freaking crazy!!!_

"Can I try?" Kelly asked reaching forwards a little with her left hand. The fear that I had sensed within her was now long since gone. Like hearing Selene's purring made her instantly relax. Now that was weird.

"Sure."

Kelly mimicked my pattern of rubbing the snout up and down, scratching carefully every now and then before making small circles with her fingertips. The purring grew slightly louder and before long, Kelly and I began to feel rather sleepy. If I didn't know better, I'd say that's why she was purring, to put us 'humans' to sleep.

There's a joke in there somewhere, but at that moment, I didn't really feel like searching for it. My lids became heavy and moments later I was out like a light.

////

Next thing I knew it was morning and I felt something pushing against my shoulder. No make it both shoulders.

"Wake up," Kelly whispered.

The second my eyes opened up, I nearly jumped about sixty feet in the air at seeing Selene's snout right in front of my face. The jaws of razor sharp teeth were closed, but I could still see them.

"Whoa! Okay, okay!!!" I gasped, pulling my ass off the ground. "I'm up. I'm up!"

Selene bobbed her head a little as if nodding, turning to face the other members who were already up as well. She made certain sounds that I wasn't able to rightly identify; deep down I knew that she was giving orders to the others, to which they answered, giving little hoots and such.

Three of the raptors stayed back: two males and one female. The others, including Selene all set out into the trees. Something was telling me that they were going out hunting.

"Peachy," I muttered softly. "And something tells me that Kel and I are here to remain to guard the nests of the empty."

The three remaining raptors cocked their heads and stared at me. I swear! They know exactly what I'm saying!!! Totally creepy. Cool! But very creepy. I knew that if we ever got off this island, I was going to be needing some major therapy. Either that or have someone put a damn bullet in my freaking head! I'd go with neither option. The raptors looked to one another for a brief moment before going into opposite directions. Keeping lookout from a distance and nearby.

Kelly and I took our rifles that we had somehow managed to bring with us and climbed into the trees. One of the males glanced up at us as we did this. I guess we were a little confusing to them, but my sister and I had learned that it was best to be in a high place rather than a low one when it came to looking out for immediate danger. Although, there had been a few occasions when we didn't need to be in a high place, just the sounds of the earth moving were enough to let us know if something big was coming. _Geez! There's a joke in there too!!! I keep on thinking up of these damn wisecracks and I'm not even sure if they're really funny? I really need some freaking therapy!_

I straddled the branch that I was currently sitting on. Keeping my sights set out on the horizon, I didn't know why, but it felt like something big was going to happen. Just as big as Kelly and I getting picked up by raptors and it was going to change everything about us. In a way, it scared the hell out of me and at the same time, excited me to no end.

Groaning, I shifted about, trying to get comfortable as sitting down like I was began to irritate the injury that barely begun to heal. _That reminds me, I have to check Selene's leg to make sure if it needs changed or anything._

Stifling back a yawn, my eyes roamed over to where Kel was sitting. The look on her face was one of complete concentration and determination.

Hell, it looked like she was getting to get into a boxing match with the branch in front of her.

A few hours later…

Selene and the other members of the pack that had gone hunting with her returned. Bringing little creatures in their hands and jaws. The three raptors here started chirping and hooting as the others returned.

Kel and I jumped down from our trees. I hit the ground with a pain filled groan, luckily, I landed on my feet, but that still didn't keep the pack from hearing the groan that I had let out. Glancing up, I noticed that the creatures in their hands and jaws were Procompsognathids or in other words, Compys. Little green dinosaurs, poisonous if they bite you a lot and pain in the asses too! Annoying little monsters that remind you of three or five-year-old children who stop at nothing to get their own way. That's how I think of them anyway.

_Breakfast,_ I thought, feeling a little nauseous. You'd think being on a diet of dinosaur for the past two years wouldn't have had this kind of effect on me, but it might have to do with the fact that I had lost a lot of blood the yesterday.

Taking a look at Kelly, I noticed that her face had gone a little green. She wasn't any more thrilled about eating Compys than I was.

"I think I'll pass," I muttered as Selene made her way towards my sister and me.

"You've gotta eat," Kelly said, taking one of the little creatures that Selene had in her right hand. Looks like my own sister has just sold me out!

Plopping down onto the cool, wet ground I sighed heavily. I didn't want to tear into one of little monsters like the other raptors were doing. No thanks! My resolve weakened however as Selene knelt down and place the other one ever so gently in my lap. Looking at her, I noticed the lead female was staring at me expectantly. Somehow I had a feeling that she wasn't going to leave me alone until I started eating.

Taking out my pocketknife, I cut a small piece of the carcass grimacing at the sight of blood running down my hands. Any other time, this wouldn't have bothered me, but having a carnivore sitting right next to you watching was enough to get me feeling guilty and shameful for even thinking of eating this animal!

Popping the bite-size piece into my mouth, I closed my eyes slowly savoring the taste of the flesh. It tasted like popcorn chicken! Really crazy man! Now I knew I was nuts! The taste of the meat wasn't overpowered by the taste of the blood like I thought it would be. Guess after two years of eating this kinds of animals, you get used to the stench and taste of the blood. Even the after taste didn't bother me like it used to.

My eyes glanced over at my sister. A small smile of amusement lit my face as I watched her tear into the Compy with utter abandon. She hated those things about as much as I did. At least I was able to show some table manners. Kelly basically lost all of hers at this point. Well, I wasn't going to bite her head off for it. _Damn it!! There I go making jokes again!!! What the hell's wrong with me?_

There wasn't much meat on the Compys so it didn't take either one us long to finish them off. Though, I didn't exactly eat all of mine. I couldn't, my stomach was sending me strong signals to just sleep off what I had and maybe afterwards I'd be able to actually eat more. I had the gut feeling that I wouldn't be eating any of those fucking things in a while. I laid back against the ground, watching the pack go to their sleeping areas and lie down. Something told me that they always slept right after going on hunts. This way, they'd be more refreshed to get more food, especially those that didn't go on the first hunting trip.

Kelly huddled against a tree trunk; she looked utterly tired as well. Perhaps she didn't much sleep last night. Well who, besides the pack of raptors, would? Certainly not I.

I just laid against the cool grassy ground. A thought vaguely entered my mind that grass wasn't around in the times of the dinosaurs. But who in the hell was going to care? A little late to be fixing some of the facts of the Island now.

Getting up, I made my way towards the creek for some much needed water. The taste of the blood was making my stomach churn. I just hoped that once I was healed, I'd be able to eat without feeling nauseous or losing my cookies all over the place like I had when Kel and I first ended up shipwrecked here. Going on hands and knees, I leaned over the sparkling, crystal clear water. Marveling at how undamaged it was like the rest of the world's water supplies were.

Cupping my hands, I pooled water into them, lifting my hands to my mouth and greedily drinking moaning slightly at how good the cool water felt going down my throat and clearing the taste of fresh blood. Now if I only had a toothbrush and paste, I'd be able to brush my teeth. No, scratch that, I had some items in my pack that I'd be able to use. Only thing now was I'd have to go back to the compound and get my pack! That's where I had left it before Kelly and I went out hunting!

I saw movement from the corner of my eye and taking a side-glance, I noticed one of the male raptors had scratched itself behind the ear as it slept. Well at least I think it was the ear…they weren't exactly hanging out there in the open for all the world to see, you know. Looking around at the pack, I noticed that a few of them looked like they were stirring. A bell went off in my head saying that I'd better mosey my ass back over to them before Selene woke up and started a search.

As my feet hit the nesting area, the raptors all began waking up, yawing a little as they did so. I stifled back a fit of giggles, never before thinking that raptors were capable of yawning. Selene was the first one on her feet, nudging for the others to get up as well. The three raptors that hadn't gone on the first hunt were up with her and four of the others were up as well.

Two of the males came over to Kelly and me. Kel had gotten up just as I had come back from washing my mouth out with water and was now standing next to me. They nudged us in the back, pushing us forwards the head of the pack.

"We're going on the hunt now, I take it?" I asked Selene. She bobbed her head up and down once. _I'm losing my mind. She can understand everything that I'm saying._ "Ookay. You ready Kel?"

"Yep, ready," she replied, holding up our weapons: four fully loaded Browning BDA9's and our rifles. Kel was really on the ball today. I noticed that our daggers and such were with her as well.

"Lead the way," I said, motioning with my hands to Selene and the forest. She turned, pausing a little wanting me and Kel up there with her. We did as she wanted us with the other members of the hunting party go along behind us.

It was twenty minutes later before we neared a clearing with tall grass and herds of various dinosaurs ranging from Stegosaurus herds to Muttaburrasaurus herds. Half of the pack went in one direction, taking Kelly with them much to my chagrin. I wanted her to stay here with me, but then again, Selene was the one in charge. Which had me thinking about what happened to the Alpha male. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the other half went in the opposite direction of the first, leaving me in the middle. I was about to follow when Selene snapped her jaws at me in warning. She wanted me to stay right where I was. That's when it hit me: she had chosen a target. Looking outwards I noticed that the pack was starting to surround a Stegosaurus. _She's lost her mind!!_

"I'm the bait!" I whispered almost bitterly. I'd rather go into a tree and kill my prey that way. Then again, I wasn't in charge of this hunt. _Dear gods! I'm supposed to spring the trap and surprise this animal! What the hell are they trying to do? Get me killed!!! I have to say there are other, more convenient forms of suicide!_ Fuck! I'd rather take my chances on a full-grown T-Rex and a Spinosaurus! Both of which I knew lived on this Island and both were highly dangerous. "Do I look like a fucking idiot?" I mumbled, moving forwards a little, keeping in a crouch. Making sure that my rifle was still slung over my shoulders and my Browning was against my side, not that I'd be able to take out a full grown Stego with that little piece of weaponry. Humans? Yes it can kill humans. Dinosaurs? Not unless I was standing fairly close to them and I sure as hell am not going to be nose to nose with something twenty times the size that I am! No chance in hell!!!

Course, taking a chancy glance around I noticed that I had no other choice. The other members were looking for me to spring the trap and none of the others were going to do it. Selene chose me and that was that.

Staying down low to the ground, I made my cautious way towards the unsuspecting animal. My mind was screaming at me to stop this foolishness, but what the hell would that do? If I remembered correctly, I loved to live dangerously. _Not this dangerously!!! _I could hear a voice calling me a liar, but I ignored it as I drew nearer to the extremely tall, towering animal. This was a pathetic way to die, believe me!

Good thing was, the male Stego was peacefully eating and blissfully unaware that I was anywhere near. I kept myself well low.

Looking back, I nearly wanted to jump up and run away as I saw that the trees were about twenty feet back. I hadn't quite realized that I was _that_ far out! I halfway started to think to retreating. Now that would have been cowardly on my part. Smart! But cowardly.

"I would say that I needed to get out more, but I am out," I muttered, checking my rifle and Browning's a moment to make doubly sure that they were ready to go. _And here I go…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**All right! I'm ending it there. I know, it's really bad of me to make a cliffhanger here before the total action begins, but that's what I wanna do! My story and I do what I want. ^-^ Please leave me a little review and let me know what you think. Ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated and will help me out a lot. Thanks for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Pack BondingXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided against using my rifle as I neared closer to the male Stegosaurus. I was going to use the Browning's that I had in the waist of my jeans. Something was telling me that I could incredibly close to this animal without resorting to using my rifle or getting terribly hurt.

Keeping in a low crouch, I was only ten feet away from the animal as I raised the guns aiming right between the eyes, one of the easiest places for me to get to at this distance.

_Easy, breathe girl,_ I chanted to myself. _Just breathe calmly and don't fuck this up!_ That's what I kept on thinking, as I sprang up from the area I was at and shot several times at the head of the animal. I knew that the sound of the guns would scare the hell out of the pack, but I had to do it. There was no way I was going to be able to do any damage with just the daggers I had and I sure wasn't going to get right up next to the animal to try it out either. Shooting was the only option that I had left.

Didn't take more than four shots for the Stego to start staggering and some of the pack members to burst from their waiting areas. They jumped atop of the animal, sinking their jaws of lethal sharp teeth into the Stego's neck, using their death claws to sink deeply into the sides of the animal. It wasn't long before the animal fell over on its side in a dead heap.

The raptors leapt off the animal, looking rather shocked that it didn't take long for the animal to topple over dead, bringing a smile to my face. Glad to know that I was able to impress such animals.

Selene and her group came out of concealment.

One of the males tried to take a bite out of the carcass, but Selene hissed forcing the male to back away.

I was a little confused by all of this. Why couldn't the male just eat?

Glancing around, I noticed the rest of the pack, including Kelly, waiting patiently near the dead Stego. All right, someone mind explaining this to me, because I don't get it?

Selene came forward, nudging me a little bit towards the carcass. That's when it clicked, I had actually made the kill and so, I had first dibs.

"I take it I get to eat first," it was a statement, not a question.

Selene bowed her head a little.

"All right," I sighed, taking out a dagger, stepping closer to the Stego carcass and slicing a few pieces. The sight and smell of the blood wasn't as sickening as it had been yesterday, meaning that I was getting back to how I was before I got injured.

Popping a piece into my mouth, I ate not allowing the taste of raw meat interfere with my appetite. The moment I had eaten a few slices of meat, the others began digging in. Most of them were gathering up some for the others back at the nests. Kelly was also eating and gathering at the same time.

She tossed a smile at me and came over.

"Tastes like roasted fried chicken," she said, a laugh hidden in her voice.

Too me a few moments to realize that she was right.

"You're right," I laughed. "It does." The two of us burst out into fits of giggles, grabbing the attention of the pack. They looked at us, not disgusted by the sounds of our laughter. Selene and them actually looked happy at hearing us giggling.

"Seems like they enjoy hearing us laugh," Kelly stated.

"Yeah, now if they only knew why we were laughing," I grinned. "But you wanna know something odd. I think they understand what we're saying."

"I got that same feeling a while back," she said. "It might be odd, but in a way, it's kind of thrilling to know that they understand us. Now if we can only understand them."

Tossing a look over at the pack, I noticed that they had gone back to eating and gathering. Selene was leaning against the carcass, resting her injured leg and eating as well.

"You know, I think I understand what they say," I told her. Kelly gave me a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm not. It's a little freaky believe me."

"I'm going to be having a hard time doing that."

"I know," I said smiling.

My little bit of joy was ruined as the ground began to shake. The pack however, was oblivious of the grounds movement. Kelly on the other hand had felt it as well. We both shared a look of panic. We had an idea of what it was making the earth rumble.

"You don't think…"

I nodded, "You damn right, I think. We gotta get the hell out of here."

Kelly didn't need to hear anymore as she went over to some of the pack and tried getting them to go into the trees they ignored her. I went straight to Selene and tried pushing her away from the carcass. She just stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"We need to get out of here," I whispered to her as the ground began to shake more. This time, the raptors all felt it and glanced up from what they were doing, eyes wide with odd panic.

My heart began thumping wildly as two Spinos came out of the trees a head and began to come right towards the carcass, calmly walking. If you could call it that!

Selene issued some small roars at the rest of the hunting party and they fled into the forest behind us. Kelly went with them under my orders and I would have graciously followed if I hadn't see how badly slow Selene was hopping. She couldn't run on her leg yet and so she was slower than the others.

Whirling back around, I feel into step right next to her. Selene didn't exactly understand what it was that I was doing, but I just pulled out one of my guns and placed a gentle hand on her side urging her onwards. The fear in her golden eyes was evident. Obviously her pack knew of this creature and feared it. Well that was good I suppose.

"If you think I'm leaving you here to become a meal for those two brutes you have lost your mind!" I declared as the Spinos approached even closer. They were about thirty yards away. Too close for comfort if you ask me. These monster scared the living daylights out of me. Maybe that's one of the reasons why Kelly and I hunted from the trees. Correction! That's why we hunted in the trees. Having a run-in with one of those Spinosaurs would make anyone climb a tree. There's a joke in there too…Hm? Maybe humor is one of the things that I have left after being stuck here for two years.

Selene kept on looking back as we neared the trees as the Spinos roared, coming even closer. I kept my gun raised, aimed right at their skulls. Even though I knew that I wouldn't have any affect on them, it still brought me a whole lot of comfort to know that there was chance at giving Selene time to escape if one of those brutes came near.

"Just keep moving and stop looking back," I whispered to her, petting her side to keep calm. "Let me worry about those two monsters all right. Besides, you can't do much with that injured leg and don't let me forget to check it when we get back to the nests."

She didn't argue with that and kept on focusing on getting into the trees.

My eyes stayed trained on the Spinos as they neared even closer, but I nearly flinched as one of them stared right up at us making eye contact with me personally. The eyes that looked back at me were frightening. They almost seemed like dolls eyes, but amber instead of pure black. A shiver of fear ran down my spine as they paused by carcass, roaring a few times as the bent over tearing into the Stego kill. I felt a tinge of anger as the Spinos began eating the kill that I had made, with a little help of the pack.

A few moments later, we both found ourselves safely in the forest. I was grateful for that!

The rest of the our hunting party came out of hiding and approached us, concern highly evident in their eyes. Kelly looked a little scared as well as she ran over and hugged me tightly. I kept any sign of pain off of my face and bit the inside of me cheek to keep from snapping.

"Are you two all right?" she cried.

I just blinked at her. How dumb of a question was that? "If we weren't, we sure as hell wouldn't be standing here."

"Your humor really annoys me sometimes." Kelly released me, only to hug Selene. Of course, she didn't hug her as tight as me. Nice, Selene has an injured leg, yet I'm the one with a slash across my torso.

I grinned, "Yes, I know."

That was all that was said as we headed back to the nest. I stayed near Selene and Kelly stayed towards the front. One of the males kept her from coming back here. I have no idea why. It was kind of odd actually. I got the notion that one of the males was being protective of my little sister. Selene stayed right next to me, leaning a little bit more on her good leg every so often.

"Yep, yep, yep, I'm definitely going to have to take another look and change the bandage," I said, glancing towards the wrapping on her leg. "Not to mention my own bandage needs to be replaced."

Selene purred a little bit. I took that to meaning a yes. In a way, it was kind of odd being around these creatures. I didn't understand why and I probably never will. It was rather strange for a bunch of raptors to take in two humans that they could easily kill with little to no effort. Then again, perhaps there was a reason why they didn't. Either it was because I helped Selene with her injury or they just didn't feel the need to do so.

A chill went up my spine as we came to the nesting area. A few of the hunting party gave the members that stayed behind all that they were able to bring back with them as I went over to my tree and say down. Being extra careful as the exhaustion hit and the adrenaline rush fled my system. I had this nagging feeling that something was going to be coming in a few months. Something that would force me to make a choice. Not just me, but Kelly too. I just didn't know what that something was and to be honest, it was driving me up the flipping wall!

"I really need to find out what's going on…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay, that's chapter three and now I'm leaving some things for you readers to decide. Should I turn this story more towards the movie: Jurassic Park III or no? I really wanna know what I should do next. I have an idea, but I want to know your thoughts on it. Leave me a little something and tell me please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** It has been a while since I've done one of these things, so I'm doing one for this chapter. I don't own Jurassic Park. Only things that I own are this story line, the plot (so far) and Darla and Kelly. Oh and thanks to some reviews I've decided to go ahead and drive this story to the JP3 movie. Slowly. I've got plenty of time.**

Chapter Four: UnderstandingXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more weeks passed by in almost a blur. Kelly and I had become even closer to the raptor pack. They seemed to accept us wholeheartedly and in a way, made us a part of them. It was a little strange at first, but it didn't take long for my sister and I to get accustomed to this. We even took turns on some of the hunting parties more often now that my wound had fully healed.

Selene's injured leg had healed quite nicely as well. For that I was grateful. I had spent many nights afraid that she'd get an infection. My lack of sleep had caught the Alpha females attention and she wasn't happy with it.

Many a night she stayed right next to me watching. Kind of hard to sleep if you know that someone is staring at you, shoot, I'd end up waking up and stare right back at her. Selene would coo at me for a second, before lying her head gently down in my lap, closing her eyes. I knew she was waiting for me to go to sleep. Mainly because her breathing wasn't even as one's breathing would be when they sleep. Of course, I'd end up doing what she wanted. There was no need in worrying the Alpha of the pack. She never had to worry about Kelly falling asleep, she did it willingly and never had trouble doing it either.

Flashback…

_**"This is nuts!" I declared into the night air, alerting my sister and the pack.**_

_**Kelly came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "What's nuts?"**_

_**I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my sister could be really, really dense. "Nothing," I lied. What was the point in letting her know what was wrong with me? She'd just get Selene to come over and have her put me into a more peaceful mood. Trust me! It has happened before and I never like it! It's like the Alpha female and my sister are partners in crime or something along those lines.**_

_**However, luck was not with me as Selene made her way from the creek and over to the tree that I had claimed as my own little place to be. She cocked her head to the side, a look of concern inside her eyes. Only problem was I didn't know what she was concerned about!**_

_**"She can tell when you're distressed about something, Darla," Kelly pointed out. "We're bonded to them, remember?"**_

_**Kelly didn't have to put it quite like that. I knew that we now shared a special bond with the pack, but still I didn't like having my sister throw it in my face as if I hadn't known it at all.**_

End Flashback…

Yep, we were bonded to each other. Thrilling, yet strange all at the same time. One would have believed it possible to be bonded or connected to such animals. Well, it was!!! Kelly and I were proof of that…I think.

Getting up from my resting place, I made my way out of the nesting area, only to stop at hearing hissing sound. Looking back I saw Selene making her way towards me. I'm guessing she didn't want me going. Well, to be honest, I didn't really feel like going, but something was telling me that I needed too.

"Hey, I'm not going to be gone a long time," I said as she came to stop in front of me. "I promise. Now please don't try stopping me."

Selene just stared at me. It was a little unnerving to be honest. I don't think I was ever going to be really used to having a raptor just stare at me like that. No, I might after a while. Oh, who the hell really knows? Because I sure as hell don't.

My raptor friend stepped around me and nudged me forward towards the nest. All right, for one thing I'm not a baby raptor and I'm not a herd of cattle either. But I'm starting to feel like right now.

"What? You don't want me to go," I questioned, holding a hand up to keep her from pushing me anymore. _Yeah, really dumb thing to ask there kid. Why don't you just ask her what two plus two is?_ Okay, that doesn't make any sense.

**(You're telling me!!!)**

Selene cooed at me. You know, I will never really figure out how raptors are able to coo and I don't think I'll ever be able to really know the answer to that. All right, need to get back to the matter at hand here!!

"Come on," I whined. "It's not like anything's gonna happen alright. I'm not going to be gone long you know and…it won't be that dangerous." Oh, how reassuring I sound right now. If Selene was human, she'd call me a damn idiot and that I didn't know what I was talking about. Good thing she wasn't human than.

She didn't look to damn convinced, but how the hell are you supposed to convince a raptor that you'll be safe where danger can be around every freaking corner? Someone mind telling me that, because I'd sure like to know the answer.

"Please? I'm taking protection," I added, holding up my Browning's and daggers. "All right." I had no clue as to why I was even bothering showing my means of protection to her. It wasn't like the Alpha really cared. I was a part of this pack and in a way that meant that I'd have to have her permission to go anywhere. That went for Kelly too. But my little sister would have to get mine first before approaching our leader here. Not like I was going to let Kel go wondering around here by herself.

My dear friend reluctantly let me go. I knew she had reasons for wanting me to stay, only thing was I didn't know those reasons actually were. That's really damn helpful. Not!!

Walking through the thick forest, I began to think that maybe, just maybe I should have taken one of the pack members with me 'cause I had no fucking clue, excuse my French, as to where I was going. If I remembered this all correctly, I had seen a compound of sorts when Kel and I had first arrived here. Only problem now was, finding this place and seeing if it had anything that we'd be able to use or eat. Frankly, I'm getting a little tired of having Dino burgers every day.

A few trees and twenty minutes later, I found myself standing in a rather…old, rusty, dumpy, really needing a cleaning lady facility. Yep, I was definitely at the compound we had seen two years ago. I had to ask myself why we never remembered that this place was close by was beyond me. The broken glass on the ground.

Looking over I saw a few broken down, rusted looking jeeps parked in the area. I wanted to say 'front yard'. Hell, that's what it looked like to me. A rednecks front yard. Only thing missing was a motor swinging from a tree, oh and a guard dog chained to a close line. _Watching way to much Jeff Foxworthy. Comedy shows are really beginning to rub off on me. Either that or I'm a damn redneck!!! Probably am. Oh, yeah that's something to focus on when you're in dangerous area. Hello!!! Pay attention to your surroundings!!! Death could be knocking at the door!_

Taking a cautious glance around, I made my way towards the entrance to the building not really sure if I had to even open the front door or not seeing as how the windows were broken. Hell, I could just slip through one of those and being the person that I was, did.

I grimaced at the sounds of cracking glass as I took a few steps inside seeing an information desk up ahead and nearly wanted to laugh at the idea of going up there and ringing a bell for help. Who in the hell was going to show me around a place that looks like it came from ancient Romania? Was that even a good comparison? Oh, who the hell cares, because I don't?

"All right," I whispered, not wanting to alert any possible threats in the area that food had arrived. "Now where the hell am I going to find medical supplies and a possible food pantry? Ah! I'll try looking down stairs, if I can find stair in this place that don't look like they've been fixed to kill me once I step on them."

Didn't take me very long to find the stairs to lower levels.

Descending down them, I nearly gasped in slight wonder and horror at the sight of all the scientific machines. No these things were used to create dinosaurs. Actually more like playing god. Bad thing was, I wasn't too damn sure just what all these gadgets were called and in a way, I had no intention of finding out what they were called.

I allowed a momentary emotion of rage to fill me as I found some failed dinosaur experiments. They looked to be baby raptors. Perhaps that's what gave me the urge to want to kill someone. I loved those animals and seeing failed 'experiments' of them really pissed me off!!!

"Someone should have used the scientists as experiments," I grumbled, going into another room.

A smile graced my lips as I found just what I wanted.

"Who in the hell knew that there'd be medical supplies right near an experimentation room," I softly laughed, sliding the bag off my shoulder and filling it with bandages, peroxide, and some other things. Why they had peroxide in a place like this was beyond me?

Grunting, I slung the bag back onto my left shoulder groaning at the weight of it. I had managed to find some food in this joint and stuck it in at the bottom of the bag. Interestingly enough, they had candy and soda machines in this place, even though they weren't exactly operational anymore. Disappointing and annoying all at the same time.

I froze as a chill suddenly hit me in the spine. Something was really, definitely off. Normally I'd shake off these kinds of feelings. Hello! I had become a member of a pack of raptors so this shouldn't have been anything new, but this particular feeling couldn't be shaken off. Especially after hearing a roar echoing inside the walls.

_All right, don't panic,_ I thought, calming my suddenly rapidly beating heart. Hearing the roar again made me want to suddenly take off in a damn run. It sounded like a Velociraptor, but it was a little deeper in tone. No, it wasn't raptor. _No, not a raptor…okay, think. Shit! Scratch the thinking and just get the hell out of this place before you become someone's fucking dinner!_ I mentally congratulated myself on the usage of language I had been using lately.

Not bothering to dwell on anything, other than leaving, I instantly took off in a sprint wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, fate was not going to be kind to me and I ended up turning a corner that had the raptor-like creature in and I instantly froze on the spot. A highly stupid move because this would give this damn animal all the more time to attack and see me! Stupid move, but hey! I'm human here! Last time I had checked humans make mistakes.

The animal turned, it's golden eyes suddenly focusing on me and I realized I had made a very, very stupid mistake as I heard its menacing growl.

In this time, I ended up being able to identify this creature. _Dromaeosaur! And if I remember from my research, it's in the same family as Velociraptors and all of the basic characteristics are still the same._ My eyes widened upon this discovery. _Holy shit! I'm in trouble!!!_

Hearing the Dromaeosaur roar, I snapped out of my thoughts turned swiftly around and made like a freaking bullet back into the direction that I had come from. Wishing all the while that I had brought someone with me on this!!! Hell, I ended up leaving my rifle outside of the building like a damn idiot thinking that I wouldn't need it and there was no fucking way that I was going to try throwing a dagger at it!! With my damn luck, it wouldn't be injured by it. Dinosaurs had really tough skin and if I wanted to stop this creature from killing me, I'd be needing the rifle.

"This really sucks!!" I hollered into the air. Okay, yelling wasn't a good idea, but for some reason, my brain wasn't working correctly.

Within seconds, I found myself being thrown against a wall as a hard animal-like body rammed into mine. Thank the heavens, if there were any that I hadn't been knocked out. Scrambling onto my side, I screamed as I felt sharp teeth suddenly rip into my side.

Quickly, I drew a dagger from my waist and jammed it right into the Dromaeosaur's eye forcing it to let me go in a loud shriek and staggered to my feet to resume my feat of running to get the hell out of this place.

Feeling blood flow down my left side, I knew that the Dino had taken a small chunk of my flesh out after I had stabbed it. The only reason I hadn't passed out from shock was because of the sudden rush of adrenaline.

_Next time! I'm going to pay attention to Selene!_ My mind shouted as my vision began to blur as I rushed towards what I believed to be an exit. I felt the breath in my lungs get knocked out as something hit me in the back and I hit the ground…hard. _This is it…_I thought, blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**HEHEHEHEHEHE!!! I am so fucking bad for making a cliffhanger like that, but it's a needed thing here. How else am I going to know if you're all hanging my the seats of your chairs if I don't toss one in? ^-^ Please let me know what you all think of this chapter. To be honest, I think this story is going fairly well. Oh and I'm sorry for taking so long at updating the story. I've been a little busy with work, but I promise to have chapter five up as soon as possible. Maybe today or in the next two days. Depends on if I get busy, which I hope doesn't happen. I'm loving this story way to damn much. ^^ Till next time fellow readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! I got at least six people to review my story, I am so tickled I could write on forever. People love me! ^^ Okay, so I think now I will finish where I left off in the other chapter…hehehehehehe I might not. Who knows? Read on!

Chapter Five: Hell is only here once

(An hour before Darla's attacked, two minutes after she left)

Kelly couldn't help but feel a strong sense of something horrible going to happen to her sister as she watched Darla leave the nest and Selene coming back. The Alpha female raptor looked slightly bothered about finally allowing her sister to leave. Kelly would have asked Darla if she could go with her, but had refrained. She knew her big sister wasn't going to be thrilled with that idea so Kel dropped that thought as soon as she got it.

"Still," she muttered softly, "I just can't shake the feeling that something's gonna happen to Dar…"

The raptor stared at the other human member of her pack, cocked her head to the side for a moment before approaching the young girl. In a strange way, the animal had somehow become rather connected to both of the human's within her pack and so was able to sense their emotions. **(A/N: Crazy I know, but this is my story and crazy is going to be in it! For a while…might change. Maybe.)**

"Oh, hi Selene," Kelly greeted, still standing in the same spot for the last five minutes. She was contemplating whether or not to follow her sister. "I see you let her go."

The raptor hooted at her a little as if saying, 'yes, but I'm not happy with it.'

"Neither am I," the young girl said, going back to the nest. She was on guard duty after all, not like that was saying much. She wasn't guarding anything but a bunch of empty nests. However, the pack seemed to take this job seriously and that made Kelly realize something that even though the nests were bare now, they won't be later on.

Forty minutes later, a chill went right through Kelly's spine. Something was definitely off. Darla was actually taking too damn long to come back and this made the young girl feel fear and panic.

Selene sensed this and came right to the human's side.

"Um, I think we need to go and get Darla," Kelly said, her voice slightly shaky as another wave of fear and icy coldness hit her once again. This strange connection that she shared with her sister had become extraordinarily strong over the course of the two years that they spent here on this island. "I'm pretty sure she's in trouble…"

Kelly didn't need to say anything else as Selene cawed for a few members of the pack, looking over at Kel bobbing her head a second, signaling that Kelly should go with them and the five of them ran off into the forest.

Placing a hand over her heart, Kelly tried to feel the connection between her and her sister. It felt strained, like Darla was trying not to use it.

Looking at Selene, Kel found her and the other three raptors smelling about trying to catch Dar's scent.

Within a few seconds one of the cawed towards them meaning that the scent had been pinpointed and the rescue party began rushing towards the area of the compound.

Kelly had to run extra hard in order to keep up with the raptors. Not something she all that fond of, but luckily, Selene was kind enough to keep tabs on her. No sense in losing another member of the pack.

Upon reaching the compound, Kel nearly collapsed to the ground as a sudden pain raked right through her chest and she nearly screamed at hearing a menacing roar echoing from inside the building.

"Sister…" she whispered, darting off into the building not bothering to wait for the pack. Her sister needed her.

Breaking in through a window that still held glass, Kel hit the ground on her hands and knees, not caring that she cut them as she saw her sister running, or trying too run as she held tightly onto her right side. Right behind Darla was a raptor…_NO!_ Kelly's mind shouted. _That's a Dromaeosaur!!! What the hell?! Just Darla's damn luck to run into one of those damn things out here!!!_

Without thinking, Kelly ran between her sister and the Dromaeosaur as she saw the animal about to pounce on her sister. Gasping as she felt the creature slam head on into her, knocking both sisters's over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hahahaha!!! Okay, I know it was short, but I wanted to at least let everyone know what Kelly was thinking as her sister left. Actually this chappy was a little rushed I think. Oh well! Now, um, let's see… Oh, right! Chapter six is coming up! Hell, I may do the next five or six chapters and posted them all on the same day! ^^ Just because I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh!!! Oh, -pants- oh, um…what the hell was it I was going to say…I cannot remember! Just great! Well, as I try to remember let us get to…**

Chapter Six…I think

I didn't stay unconscious very long. Looking over to my right side, I saw my little sister lying there next to me seemingly unconscious. I was concerned that she had been hurt, but the concern soon turned to fear as the Dromaeosaur slowly approached from in front of us. I couldn't let my little sister get hurt, but what in the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn't really move from the loss of blood. Damn it!!! **(A/N: Oh, we're back to Darla's POV now. ^^ Just to let you all know. Please don't kill me!)**

The knowledge that we were gonna die hit me right home and I didn't like the affect it had on my conscious mind. I shouldn't be believing that we'd die!! And here I was thinking that!!!

All my thoughts were cut short as I heard a piercing scream, but it wasn't human. My head snapped over to the side to see a few of the pack charging the Dromaeosaur before diverting to the front to see Selene standing there in a defensive pose. Wonderful!!! The Calvary has arrived!!! _And here I ended up thinking that there'd be no tomorrow._

Carefully, I got onto my hands and knees nearly screaming in surprise to feel a hand land on my shoulder. Turning to see to my sister, Kelly looking ahead as the raptors fought with the Dromaeosaur as she knelt down to help me get back onto my feet.

"I take it it's time to go?" I asked sarcastically.

Kelly just looked at me like I had lost all my marbles for trying to make jokes.

"Yeah," was all she said as pulled my right arm over her shoulder as my left was draped across Selene's. Funny, I thought that the Alpha was going to fight the Big Bad Wolf? I guess my health was a little bit more important that killing the creature that gave me all this injury.

I winced as I walked, feeling the pain in my side shoot down throughout my leg. My entire body to be exact. _Damn it!!! Whoever said that hell is something that only happens once, apparently was never attacked by a fucking creature brought back to life!_

Hearing screeching, roaring and more screeching, I didn't have to look back to see what was going on I could hear and feel every little thing that was happening behind us. The Dromaeosaur was getting in some good hits on the raptors, but something told me that that would not last very long.

Kelly helped me down onto the ground, opening the bag and taking out a solvent and some bandages as Selene raced back to fight with the creature that had harmed me.

"You look like hell," Kelly said, putting some of the solvent onto her hands and rubbing it against my injured side. I hissed in agony, gripping the ground tightly and biting my bottom lip to keep from screaming. _This fucking hurts! Goddamn it!_

I sort of relaxed afterwards until Kel began wrapping the bandages a little too tightly. "Yeow! What the--?"

Glancing towards the entrance of the ancient-looking building, I noticed why my sister's attention had been diverted. Out of the two steel, glass doors came out Selene, the three pack members and in their hands were pieces of the Dromaeosaur, meaning that they had successfully killed the terror of my short alone time. _I'm not eating that…_

"Spam?" I heard Kelly chuckle as she dug the can out of the bottom of the bag. Hell, I was amazed that none of the supplies that I had gotten fell out. _Someone up there must love me._

"Hey! Its food and on a completely different note," I began, "Just what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Um, uh, well, I, uh…"

"You wanna complete that sentence at some point in this lifetime," I snapped.

Selene came over and nudged my arm a little. I took that to mean that she wanted me to get up. Well, that was gonna take some work because I didn't feel like I had the energy to get up and move now that I wasn't in danger of becoming dinner.

"I just got this feeling that something bad was going to happen and so, we decided to come and find you," she began nervously. "And I think you should at least be a little grateful," Kel added in fury. "You could have ended up dead!"

I rolled my eyes. My sister could be really emotional at times. Kind of obnoxious really, but then again, I was emotional myself. "I am not ungrateful about being rescued, but I'm upset by the fact that you placed yourself in just as much danger. You could have just sent Selene instead of coming along. You probably might have been killed yourself!!"

Wrapping my right arm around her shoulders, Kelly helped me up a little miffed that I had turned the conversation back onto her. Something that I happen to be quite good at. Selene took her place on my left to help balance. Hell, I half expected my sister to get pissed off and storm off forcing Selene to have to carry me back.

Even though my raptor friends leg was now completely healed, I didn't wanna risk-having Selene injure it again.

Overprotection was another trait that I had. It was highly irritating to be honest even to me.

"Sorry," Kel muttered a few minutes later. The rest of the rescue party kept around us standing guard to make sure that nothing else would attack us. Hell I had been bleeding and even though my injuries had been bandaged, I'm pretty sure that Dino's were still able to smell the blood. Fuck, I was even able to smell it no small feet seeing as how it was me that got hurt and it was all over Kelly's hands.

"You don't have to be sorry," I answered. "I just wish you'd stayed back, but then again, I doubt that these guys would have known how to wrap bandages."

She cracked a smile at my small attempt to making jokes.

"You have a point and you're right."

I grinned through the pain I was in. "I always am."

"You're annoying when you say things like that."

"I know."

**(Two months later…)**

Yeah, two months since my little run-in with the Dromaeosaur and to my surprise, it hadn't taken me all that long to heal from it. Shocking to say the least.

Within those two months, I ended up running into a whole lot of strange Dinosaurs Ankylosaurus, Torasaurus, Anatotitain and Rhamphorhynchus, which happened to be a member of the Pterosaur family.

It was kind of refreshing to see some herbivore animals, well Pterosaurs aren't vegetarians so they don't necessarily count, but they weren't trying to kill me so maybe they did.

And the only way that I had been able to see any of those animals was having Selene or one of the other members of the pack head out with me and that wasn't very far. Just to the meadow and back. Hell, that took maybe thirty minutes or more to do.

"Dwelling on the past again?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I think that I'm entitled to do so."

"It's not healthy."

Okay, my sister had a point there, but for crying out loud I was totally healed now. No need in telling me that anything was unhealthy.

"Um, Kel, I know that, but I'm in no danger of dying right now."

She raised a brow at me. "Sometimes your sense of humor really annoys me."

"Yes, I know. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said getting up off the rock that I had been sitting on and heading back to the nest to sit right next to the place Selene sits.. For some reason she had been acting really weird lately.

**Well that's all for now…just kidding.**

Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the tree trying to figure out what on earth to do later. Right now I was tired, but to be perfectly honest, I was a little bored at the moment.

Okay, being with a pack of raptors wasn't totally boring, nope not one damn bit. But seeing as how Selene wouldn't let me go on any hunting trips, I was starting to go out of my mind with boredom. I may be healed now, but I honestly believe that she doesn't want to risk having me injured again. Well, hell, I'm only human!

That's not really saying a whole lot.

**(No, it's not.)**

Once again, a wave of something being off hit me. This has happened to me over a period of five months and to be truthful, it was really getting on my nerves. Though I did have the distinct notion that it had nothing to do with the creatures on this island more like a future event that will unfold here changing everything.

I so did not want that. Scary thought, but I loved it here.

Yes, I know, really moronic thing for me to be thinking, let alone admitting, but I genuinely loved being with the raptor pack. They had somehow become a part of my being. Like a family that neither Kelly nor I had anymore.

I could feel that my little sister felt the exact same way that I did.

The cawing sounds I heard signaled that the current hunting party had returned with dinner. _Good because I was starving…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-runs around in circles screaming- You have got to be fucking kidding me! This chapter is already done!! Well…I suppose it has to be done. Okay, that sounds really weird. But it is the honest truth right now. Is everything in this story going a little fast? I don't know. -Oh, yeah that is the part to focus on you idiot.- Well, please drop me a line and let me know what ya think of it.**

**I'm kind of running out of ideas…-looks around nervously at the raptor in her room- no on second thought, I'm not out of ideas just yet. I think I've got a stellar one. ^-^ you'll have to wait for the next few chapters to find out. No perhaps the next chapter. Oh, and I'll try to make sure that it's a little longer.**

**Please don't kill me for the shortness…-backs up a little at the angry mob- **


	7. Chapter 7

-sighs with relief- okay, I don't think I'm going to be killed for making that last chapter short. And as for the idea of this chapter, well you'll have to read to find out my friends.

Chapter Seven: Findings

"All right, what's wrong?"

Looking up at my sister in surprise, I had been lying on the wet, dewy ground relaxing today was when Selene was finally going to be allowing me to go back on a hunt and I couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Nothing."

"You're lying on your back again," my little sister kindly, yet stupidly pointed out.

Oookay that had to have been one of the dumbest things that Kelly has ever said to me in her whole life.

"And your point would be?" I asked, waving my hand in the air a little.

"Something's up, that's the point."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not exactly a point you know and nothing's wrong. I just like lying on the ground is all." Geez! For being my sister, Kelly was sure a damn idiot. Makes me wonder how she's managed to survive on this island? Oh, right, she's got me.

Kelly fiddled around with her shirt. "Well, back home whenever you used to lie on the ground, it was because something was bothering you and you needed to think."

"In case you haven't noticed," I began sarcastically. "We're not back home." _And I doubt we'll ever be able to get back home._

"Must you always be a smart ass?"

I grinned, she should know the answer to that by now. "You damn right."

The glare she gave me was humorous to say the least. I rather enjoyed watching my sister trying to look imposing. She was never as good as I was, but it's nice to see her trying still.

"Are you done glaring?" I choked out, trying not to laugh as her expression darkened. This made me want to laugh all the more.

"Not really," she deadpanned. "Unless you're done being an ass?"

Was I being an ass? OH who knows?

"Maybe," was all I said as the first hunting party returned. Gods I was starving. Getting up from my position on the ground, I checked the empty nest to make sure that nothing had invaded it before going over and seeing what the pack had brought back with them.

The food that I had brought back from the compound had long since been eaten up. You'd think that Kelly and I would have been able to save it, but noooooo we had to eat it all up within three weeks.

"Compys?" I muttered. "Why do I get the feeling that you just get these things as appetizers?" I questioned to Selene as she shoved a dead Compy into my hands.

She turned away from me and headed over to her nest to lay down. _Weird? Did I miss something or is my favorite raptor acting a little strange? Should have read up more on this kind of stuff._

"What's up with her?" Kelly asked, plopping down on the ground with her little meal and motioning towards Selene with her head.

"I can honestly say, I have no idea," I replied giving my lunch to her. "I'm not that hungry."

"You're not?" she asked amazed. "That's completely new. When did this start?"

Rolling my eyes, I pointedly ignored my sister and headed over towards Selene. She just looked up at me for a moment before dropping her head back down onto the ground, closing her eyes to sleep. Not normal! Usually she's happy to see me, not today.

(An hour later…)

_All right!!! It's been twenty minutes and you still haven't found one damn thing for the pack to kill that won't land any of us in a hospital ward…not that this Island really has one of those facilities. Be nice if the did. Okay, really stupid thing to be concentrating on._ I thought walking towards yet another open meadow. What was it with this place and wide-open spaces? No, cancel that thought, I already knew the answer to it. _Oh, yeah, like they're really going to go and attack a Polacanthus! The damn animal is nothing but armor for Gods sakes! Let's try and find something a little easier and shooting something that has plates on it isn't a good idea. Lord knows that one of the bullets would deflect and hit me in the freaking ass. Ah, that's a nice thought for this time of day. Not really._

"You getting anything?" I asked into my ear mic.

"_No, not a damn thing,_" came my sister's voice on the other side. This trip wasn't going to be a great one, that much I could tell right off.

Hell, maybe if it rained we'd have some measure of success. _Most probably not. Rain never seems to come when you want it and I'd like it very much if it stopped raining on me at night! Geez! There is nothing more embarrassing than to wake up soaked and thinking you've wet yourself!!!_ Although, Kelly did find it funny that I had thought that the other night when it rained.

"_Hey! I've something!!_" came Kelly chirped.

"You did, what?"

"_Muttaburrasarua_!!" she exclaimed excitedly. "_There's a whole freaking herd down here by the river! Oh and before you ask, I did send for the rest of the hunting party_."

Well thank you very much. "All right, I should be there in a few minutes in case you need help."

Yeah, I may have been allowed to go on another expedition but I wasn't really allowed to do any of the dangerous stuff. The whole damn pack was being a little too protective of me and I wasn't exactly unhappy about it, but I did want to participate more in this. Killing was now a way of life. Well, it had always been but being stuck here, killing has become pretty much the only way to survive.

It was kill or be killed.

Running to catch up to the hunting party, I paused mid-run as I heard the whimpering of something a few yards to the west of my position.

_Okay, since when did Dino whimpering start to sound like human whimpering? I think I'm going crazy here,_ I thought mentally kicking myself as I headed in the direction of the whimper. For all I knew, it could have been my head playing tricks on me, but the wrenching feeling in my gut was telling me otherwise.

Something was here and it needed my help.

Oh, yeah, that's just what I needed to do. Get into some more trouble.

It didn't take me very long to find the source of the whimpering sounds.

_Oh. My. God!_ I mentally screamed…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**And we'll leave it at that! ^^ I know I said that this chappy would be a long one, but I wanted the finding to be a surprise. Keeps people on their toes when you do something like this. Oh and if you wish to make a guess of what it is, then please do so. It won't bother me at all.**

**-eyes a woman who's holding up a golf club like a sword- I think I'd better be going and getting on with the next chapter, before this crazy person decides to go all…samurai on me. Be back soon!!! -runs for dear life- I did not sign up for this!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

-Runs and hides behind a desk- Okay, I know at least one person is gonna kill me for making a cliffhanger in the last chapter and I wish to apologize for doing that. Now, at this time, I wish to thank all of those who have reviewed this story so far.

Chapter Eight: Findings Pt. 2

I just stood there transfixed on what I was seeing right in front of me. A child, perhaps twelve years of age and female, curled up in a ball crying next to what appeared to be what was left of a woman's body, well the lower half of a woman's body. My eyes widened at the very sight and my left hand quickly covered my nose as the scent of death and decay suddenly hit.

Standing there I tried to think of what to do. If I left the child here, she would surely die but if I took her with me there was a good chance the pack would try and kill her. Now this was one hell of a choice and dilemma.

Furiously shaking my head, I decided to risk taking the child to Selene.

Kneeling down next to her almost crying out in surprise as the child latched onto my waist in a death grip.

"Um…" What in the hell was I supposed to say?

"Please, help," the girl cried. "They killed my mommie!"

Wonderful! I hate being right all the fucking time!!!

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Now what the hell was I going to do now?

"It's all right, sweetie," I whispered, gently stroking her hair. "What killed your mother?"

"They were big and scary," she sobbed, "Only, one of them bit her in half…"

I inwardly cringed at this. This little girl watched as her own mother got eaten alive.

I glanced towards the last half of the corpse. _And judging from what's left, I take it they weren't very hungry. Now that's something to be making jokes about._

"Do you want to come with me?" I don't know why I had to ask this because by the grip this girl was using on me I took that to mean that she wanted to stay near me. "I promise you that nothing will happen to you."

She sobbed a little. "Yes," she whimpered. "Please don't leave me here."

"All right, first, can you tell me your name?"

"Brittany," she answered quietly.

A smile crossed my face. "All right, Brittany, but if you're coming with me you'll have to understand that I'm staying with some…locals that are a little bit scary. Think you'll be able to handle that?"

Brittany nodded.

"Okay," I whispered, placing her on my back. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck for fear that I would drop her. I might have if I still had my previous injuries unhealed. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I took off through the foliage.

It didn't take me all that long to get near the nest, but suddenly a chill ran up my spine and I froze.

Something was definitely off right now.

Little Brittany's arms tightened into a chock hold around my neck as a roar echoed throughout the woods.

It was not a T-Rex.

"Oh, now," I whispered. "Not that damn Spino…"

Another roar echoed.

"Okay, make that two Spinos."

I stopped muttering things and began heading at full speed to the nest. I knew it was the scent of blood that was leading the Spinos into the trees.

Catching a whiff of blood, I glanced down to see Brittany's hands were soaked.

_We definitely need to get those cleaned,_ I thought, zigzagging through the trees, moving further away from the nesting area to a nearby river. There was no way that I was going to take Brittany anywhere near the nest with blood all over her form. Especially with two adult Spinos running around loose.

I wasn't going to endanger the pack that way! No fucking way!!!

"Where are we going?" she asked, the fear in her voice evident.

"I'm taking you to a river to get cleaned up," I answered. "That way we can get to where I live and not have those 'creatures' following us all the way there."

"O-okay."

Brittany fell silent after that. Allowing me to take her wherever I pleased.

Ten minutes later, we were at the river and I began scrubbing hastily at her hands and legs. Luckily enough, there was no blood on the girl's clothes so I didn't have to worry about cleaning those right off.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, a motherly instinct beginning to take hold.

She shook her head. "No, but I'm a little hungry."

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"Um…Dad killed these little green creatures and we had to eat them…" she paled.

Whoa!

"I see," I said, sighing and standing right up with her on my back again. "Well, I'll try to make sure that you don't have to constantly eat those kinds of things."

"You ate those creatures too?"

I laughed, "Yeah. There's skimpy pickings around here. Every now and then my sister and I manage to find fruit trees."

"You have a sister?"

I nodded, "Yep." We were five minutes away from the nest now. "She's out hunting with our 'family' right now."

"Um…your 'family' besides your sister, aren't like you are they?"

She just had to ask that question. Here I was hoping to put it off a little longer, but I guess now was better to tell her than later.

"No, they're not," I answered, then hurried on as I sensed her growing fear. "But don't worry. They won't harm you. They didn't harm me or Kelly when they discovered us."

"Um…all right."

Inwardly, I was praying that I was right about this decision. I really didn't want to do something that I was going to regret.

////

Selene wasn't too threatening as I brought Brittany into the nest. The Alpha female was a little more intrigued than anything else.

Brittany was scared to death of her at first. Selene had sensed this and did everything possible to make the newest human of the pack feel comfortable.

Kelly was a little shocked to find a child on the island as well as the rest of the pack.

To my amazement, the whole pack seemed to want to welcome the child and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"They like her," Kel whispered as she sat down next to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad. Here I thought that I had done something really stupid."

"Probably did," she muttered as Brittany came back over to us. Selene was right behind her looking at little happy, if it was possible for a raptor to show happiness in the face.

In the eyes maybe, but facial expressions? That may have been a little impossible to do.

"She's following me…" Brit whispered as she curled into a ball against my side.

"Selene follows us all the time," Kelly said. "Actually, she follows Darla a lot more than she does me. Mainly because Dar here has been in a lot more trouble than me."

"You're name's Darla?"

I grinned, "Yeah. Forgot to tell you my name, didn't I?"

Brit nodded, "Yeah, you did fail to tell me that."

She yawned and closed her eyes, placing her head in my lap. For a little girl, she was an awfully brave and cute one.

I sort of found myself wishing that I had a child. I have no idea what brought that stirring on, but I wasn't totally repulsed by it.

"What's wrong?" Kel asked me quietly. "You look a little…off."

"Yeah," I answered, running my hands through Brit's brown hair. "I've been trying to figure out just what it is that's bothering me."

"Care to explain that?"

"I don't know," I sighed with a shake of the head. "I just got this feeling that something really big is about to happen to us. I haven't really been able to figure it all out just yet. Kind of silly isn't it?"

Kelly smiled, "No, it's not. I've been getting the same feeling as well."

Fantastic! Now the both of us are losing our fucking minds.

A soft smile came onto my lips as Selene laid down next to us; her head cuddled up against my side and up near the top of Brittany's head. I was sooo cute. I began wishing that I had a camera to take a picture, because this would have scored big with the people at home.

Sure, it'd scare them shitless, but it would score big damn it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Grins- All right! You can't kill me now. I've just completed this chapter and I'm sorry that I've kept you all on your seats for this. Next chapter will be coming up here soon. Very soon actually. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Just be patient and don't rush me on the updates. –Bows- see y'all soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Grins- Okay folks, I've finally gotten my head out of my ass and decided to update this story, since you all loved it so freaking much. LOL.**

**Chapter Nine****: ****Oh, boy**

It's been about eight weeks since Brit came to live with Kelly and I in the pack. Let me just say that this kid wasn't as scared of the raptors as she had been when she first came here. In fact, she took to them like fish with water. And the pack had gone out of its way to make the newest human to the group feel right at home. Selene was no exception to this either, she protected that child like it was one of her youngsters. I had to say that I was quite impressed with it all.

Kelly and I had been on patrol for a while now and the weirdest thing we came across was a torn up parasail in the middle of the freakin' woods; not too far from the nesting area. We could both tell that by the smell of death radiating off of the thing that whoever was flying it was no longer amongst the living. It was quite freaky since we knew for a simple fact that it hadn't been any of the pack that had killed the poor bastard.

Didn't mean to sound crude, but if someone was stupid enough to parasail onto this island, well, I'd say they deserved to get . . . never mind. I was starting to sound like I don't care about the human race…oh, brother.

"Hey, Darla!"

I turned around to see my sister running towards me. "What is it?"

She skidded to a stop and held up something that looked like a camera. "Lookie at what I found!"

Okay, did she have to sound like a kid in a toy store? Yeesh!

"And your point is?"

She stared at me like I was a moron. "No blood."

"Yes, and?"

"That means that there's one other person on this island besides the three of us," she said matter of factly. "And don't ask me how I know, I just do okay."

I rolled my eyes. "What's the point then?"

She grinned at me like I was stupid. "It means that someone will possibly be coming to look for the survivors. And that means we'll finally be able to get the kid off the island!"

Was it just me or did she sound a little happy with the idea of a rescue party coming? I wasn't the least bit happy with this news. It just meant that we had to make sure that none of the pack came with us when we went to deliver the child and it also meant that we'd have to answer a lot of dumbass questions about what we're doing here. Now, do I look like I wanted to do that? Hell no. But then again, I couldn't see Brit staying here on the island with Kel and me. Damn, I hated this decision making thing sometimes. Now I knew how an Alpha felt. Then again, Kel and I were like Alpha's in the pack…for some reason, the raptors took orders from me, Kel and Selene (the Alpha female) without question. What's freakier is that the _entire pack knew what we were saying!_ I'd never been able to figure that one out without a migraine coming on.

Off in the distance, the two of us heard one of the Spino's roaring in the distance. Next thing we heard were gunshots and the two of us were wondering the same thing: _What the hell?_

Forgetting to report back to the pack, Kelly and I ran headlong towards the sounds. And the thing that stuck was we hadn't been able to hear a boat or an airplane approaching the area . . . maybe that was because we were too busy doing our thing of hunting and bringing food back to the raptors, well, the ones that had been injured in the meal attack. Never again will we be taking on a Triceratops without making sure the damn thing isn't full grown! 'Bout killed me and I've got the scars or rather healing injuries to prove it too.

"Come on," I sighed.

We came upon the scene of an airplane taking off in a hurry and yet, we still heard and felt the ground moving underneath us. Apparently the Spinosaurus wasn't going to let this thing go…

A man came bursting from the foliage, waving for the plane to stop. We could both see the blood coming out of the guy's neck and arms. We could've gone out there to help the moron, but something made us stay in our tree secluded area…Oh, yeah, the Spino wouldn't be too far behind this poor bastard. And we were right.

I almost laughed when the man tried running from the dinosaur, but that was halted when the plane hit the dino a little and went hurtling into the forest. Somehow, we were able to hear the panicked screams of the people inside. And all I could of was: _Oh, boy._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, it's not exactly what I had written on paper, but I do hope this update appeases some of you readers out there to not kill me! I'd been really busy with things at home and hadn't had time to get to a computer to update. I hope to get the next chapter up sometime in the future. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yes, I am well aware of the fact that it's been a long time since I've updated this story. Well…I'm going it now. Sure it might not be all that long as I can't really think of anything good for it, but I will do my best to make it as good as I possibly can without screwing up too much. I know I got a few suggestions of what some people would like to see…well, I'll try. I can't really make any promises. I'm a little rusty I'll admit that…so without further ranting…enjoy. I hope. ^_^'**_

**XXXXXXXX**

Kel and I didn't go running after the plane. Oh, hell no. Sure, we probably should have, but a little voice inside my head told me that wouldn't be too much of a good idea. Right now we needed to get back to the pack and make sure that none of them were edgy. When they get edgy…well something ended up dying. Trust me. I've seen it first hand and it's not a pretty sight. At least they didn't do it in front of Brit—consider that a good thing. We kept running until we hit a couple of the males. All they did was look at us and I swear they could smell the fear that was pouring out of our system.

They looked back and around a couple times before nudging us towards the nesting grounds. Apparently they were sent out by Selene to make sure that we were all right and I'm guessing they don't exactly like the fact that something had scared the hell out of us. Now that's something to really look into whenever we manage to get back to civilization again—_IF_ we decide to leave the island. Right now I'm not too sure if that's such a hot idea. I rather like being a lead member of the pack.

I couldn't help looking around nervously as we made it back to the nesting area. There weren't that many raptors around…which meant they were investigating all the strange noises that had been going on off in the distance. Yeah, that can't really be a good thing. Selene hadn't gone off with the patrol amazingly. She came right up to Kelly and I, looked at the males and circled around to nudge us towards her nest—where Brit was curled up next to another female—before motioning with her head that she wanted us to sit down.

We did and then one of the males curled up behind Kel whilst Selene curled up behind me; both animals put their heads into our laps, purring contently. It was rather soothing and I had no doubt that they knew we were frightened by something. Well…getting a nice little encounter with a Spino (even at a 'safe' distance') was enough to put me even in a shaky mood.

Apparently are pack members didn't like it.

"Darla?" Brit asked sleepily.

I glanced at her. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"What happened? What was that noise?" she asked, sounding a little scared. The female behind her nuzzled her neck, purring a little until Brit relaxed. AMAZING I TELL YOU! Then it hit me that Brit wasn't used to hearing the sounds of big guns. She was used to hearing the ones that Kel and I were using. Not machine-gun fire. No wonder she was scared. But I couldn't tell the girl the full truth without shaking…so I opt for telling half of it.

"It's not something for you to worry about right now," okay, so I lied fully. Give me a break.

She smiled. "You'll tell me later."

Damn. Didn't fool her. Oh well, I gave it my best shot.

I smiled back as Selene's tail also curled around me. "I will…when I'm calm." Yeah, I sounded calm, but I sure as hell wasn't! I swear this day couldn't get any worse…but as usual I was probably gonna end up putting my foot in my mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Like I said, it's short and I wasn't sure what the hell to write. I promise to make the next chapter a little longer. I should be able to get it up today soon. If not…I'm sorry. Well…till next time.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Right...well, here we go with the next chapter. Yep, I'm still rusty so the chapters for a while will be short. I'm sorry, but until I can get back into the swing of writing this story the chapters will have to be this way. Thank you to all those that reviewed the last chapter—it lets me know that you haven't exactly forgotten this story. Well… I think that's all I wanted to say right now. So I'll get right to the story. Oh! If there's any time skips going on please don't worry, I wanted to do so to keep the story moving and so I wouldn't have think about what had happened. Sorry again if anyone gets bothered by that.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

From this area, we heard the Spino roaring in the distance and I couldn't stop the flinch that sprang from my body. Okay, I don't like being scared. Then again, if I didn't flinch from a Spino roar I'd end up thinking that there was something seriously wrong with me. Now that I think about it there might actually be since I've got a raptors head in my lap and I'm not running for the hills screaming my head off.

Glancing over at Kel, I found her lying back with her eyes closed as she tried to keep control of her fear. It wasn't easy that much I could tell as the male raptor behind her kept having to nuzzle her neck and purr louder as if to drive it off. I sort of wished I had a camera on me because that picture would make even the most respectable person go WTF? ...yep. Not only would I make a freakin' bundle we most likely would end up getting up on TV. But as usual, there was another thought that no one would believe this…and if they did they'd want to destroy these magnificent creatures. Oh, hell, I would not allow that to happen.

Brit had curled up more against the female, her breathing had evened out indicating that she was asleep. I so did not want this child to through the horror that she no doubt would end up going through. Yeah, that damn nagging instinct that we'd all end up going through some freaking challenges just would not leave me the hell alone. I don't like the path that my thoughts are taking me on.

I got this feeling that I may need to get a few hours of sleep…

"Something off…" Kel said out of the clear blue.

My head whipped around to where she was, staring at the sky above.

She looked at me. "I can feel it."

I could feel it too. But all I did was nod in agreement.

"Do you…do you think we'll have to…" I knew the question she was trying to ask.

I shook my head. "If we run into any humans, we'll have to help them. But if we do we'll have to make sure that they don't get anywhere near the nests." Sounded simple, but most ideas usually do sound simple.

"I'm not too sure we'll be able to do that," she whispered, hunkering down a little to get some rest herself.

I nodded. "Yeah…I know."

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Right another short (very short!) chapter. Please don't kill me for it, but I just can't seem to get any ideas for how to deal with the next part. I'm not going to actually do the whole JP3 movie. (Well, I will, but with other characters instead of the ones in the movie. That'll make it so much easier on me.) That and I need to bone up on some research before I end up doing something that'll make me look like a complete idiot! If anyone has some **__**good**__** ideas that they'd like to share, please let me know. I'll be eternally grateful for it.**_


	12. IMPORTANT

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda  
Konoha's Nightmare  
Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21  
Lady Morganas Heir  
demonkira

Sarah Victoria Cullen


	13. Chapter 12

That night, I lay still after having woken up from one really weird dream and I had no idea what to make of it. Never before had I dreamed of running from other humans all because they wanted to kill us for being a part of a raptor pack. But as I said, it was within a dream…and also within it…Kel and I had to kill to keep the pack safe from harm. It was the first time I dreamed of killing other humans to protect something that not only could protect itself but was supposed to be extinct. Some part of me remembered hearing that since humans had brought these creatures back to life that they had no rights to freedom of their own. Funny since these guys could basically put an end to most of humanity. Yeah, I do realize that we humans have access to weapons of mass destruction and all that jazz…but in some ways, it just didn't matter. And I know I'm not making much sense, but I just woke up for crying out loud.

I stiffened when I felt movement against my thigh and realized that Selene was still there and she was now awake, looking at me curiously. I wasn't really sure just what I was supposed to do, but staring right back didn't really seem to be what it was as she nudged my leg a little.

I smiled gently, "I'm fine."

She looked at me again, but it wasn't a convinced look.

"Okay, I will be fine." Someone explain to me how I am able to read the expressions on a raptor? Uh, then again, do not even attempt to explain that because I really do not wish to hear any ideas at this current moment in time. I have quite enough on my plate thank you very much. I scratched her snout gently, smiling at the purring sound that burst forth from her chest. I'm still reeling from the fact that raptors purr. It really is the most relaxing sound to ever hear from such, deadly, and yet beautiful creatures. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize anyone else had been up watching.

"Can't sleep?"

I think I almost jumped ten feet in the air after hearing my sister's voice. I glanced at her, all cuddled up against the male raptor. Jesus! That was such a cute, yet dangerous, looking picture. Again, I wish I had a camera because this was getting too WTF to keep to myself. "Not really."

"Bad dreams," Kel stated.

I snorted. "In a manner of speaking."

Kelly sighed. "I wonder what we're gonna do tomorrow…"

I blinked. "If you're thinking of looking for possible survivors of that plane…" I winced, "incident, you can kindly forget it. We're not going to get involved."

"We're already involved, Dar," she pointed out to me. "Those humans…if they survived will be curious about ways to get off the island and if they run into us…well, they'll be expecting us to help them get off. Not to mention Brit. How do think they'll react once they learn a child is on the island as well?" I hate it when she makes a good point like that. I really had momentarily forgotten about the little girl. Kel was right, we did need to look for survivors and hopefully think of way to get them and Brit the hell off this island. I wasn't too keen on leaving right now as I felt perfectly fine being in a pack of raptors. They were certainly a lot more effective than the guard dogs we'd had at home.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

My sister smiled. "I know."

I may smack the hell out her for that later on.

"Let's get some more sleep," I stated, curling up into a ball and dozing off. There was still a few hours left to go before we revealed ourselves and I'd like to be fully rested. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun! Yeah right!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**FINALLY! Yes, I got up off my lazy ass and got this story updated. Sure, it is a frighteningly short chapter, but I'm still having trouble with where I want this story to go. It will take time, but I am hoping that with the short chapters I will be providing that no one will get all bent out of shape. I do have other stories that need my attention as well (My fault entirely for having a damn muse that won't shut up!) **_


End file.
